User blog:Sceptileisgreat14/Wikimon Adventures Prologue: The making of something special
Wikimon Adventures Prologue: The Making of Something Special (It is late at night on route 1, situated just outside of Mainway Town. Two figures are seen strolling down the designated path. One an elderly man, and the other a small child.) ???: Hey grandpa, what are we doing out here, I'm tired... ???: You will see soon enough Brezdan. Just a little further and we will be there. (the elderly man smiles at his grandson, and continues to walk forwards until he sees a large bush to the side of the path. He approaches it and opens it up very slowly, visually excited upon the discovery of what was there) ???: They're still here! (Brezdan, confused walks towards the bush, questioning his grandfather as he does so.) Brezdan: What are still there? (The elderly man doesn't turn to BreZ while answering the question. He instead gestures him to come closer) ???: Come here. (Brezdan continues his adventure to the bush, and peers inside. He becomes pleasantly suprised by what he sees.) Brezdan: Woah - (the bush is filled with a nest of small baby Deino's, all sleeping cuddled next to each other, soundley, not even disturbed by the rustling of the bush. The elderly man now turns to his grandson, now whispering the conversation.) ???: Aren't they fantastic? Brezdan: Yes, I've never seen this kind of Pokemon before, what are they? ???: Deino's, very rare Pokemon, I have no idea how they even got here. I believe they were probably abondoned here... (Brezdan, still in awe of the Pokemon, realises another question he has about his Grandfather's discovery) Brezdan: Does anyone else know about these guys? (The elderly man seems angry at the question) ???: No Brezdan: Why not this is an amazing discovery? ???: Brez, my dear boy, the least these baby Pokemon need is mass attention. For now, it is best if we put them in an artificial environment. If my knowledge on the dark type is right, then they will not survive out here. They need a more... isolated environment. (Realising, that he won't be able to brag about the Deino's to his friends, Brezdan turns away, defeated. However something, outside of the bush catches his eye. Something that glittered an emerald like colour. Something that was breathing, and alive, however, seemingly only just.) Brezdan: Grandpa, look! That one's hurt (Brezdan points towards the bruised creature on the floor, near the forest entrance, alerting his grandfather to its existence. The creature was a Deino, however, this one was special. The elderly man rushes towards it and neals, dirtying his suit as he does so.) Brezdan: Is... Is he okay? ???: She, is not doing so well, BreZ I need you to do something for me, and this is very important that you take it seriously (Noticing the importance of the situation, BreZ nods assuringly, despite the ignorant nature of his age.) ???: I need you to take this Deino back to your mother, ask her to nurse it, and care for it. It needs help. Brezdan: Okay Grandpa, I can do that. (Smileing, the elderly man lifts the hurt Deino, now asleep, like the others, and hands it to BreZdan. Despite its weight, both seem to lift the Pokemon with ease.) ???: Don't worry about the other's BreZ. They're safe with me, I'll make sure they are looked after, just like this one. Now go, quickly (Once again nodding, Brezdan runs off, quickly towards the small town, averting everything, and everyone he sees, with only one goal on his mind. To reach his home. He starts to whisper to the baby Deino) Brezdan: Don't worry buddy you'll be okay, I promise Deino: D...Deino? (As determined as ever, Brezdan rushes towards his home, still set on the main goal. He knocks furiously on the door, not resting until it is opened. Suddenly, his mother appears from the other side of the door, shocked at what she sees. She waits for Brezdan to speak but he instead runs straight past her) Brezdan: Mum, you need to help... It's hurt... Really bad... Grandpa told me - Brez's mother: No need to explain son, get him to the guest room! I'll be in soon, with treatment. (Brezdan rushes upstairs, still cradling the Deino in his arms like it was human. Once he gets in the room he finally departs it from his hands, laying it on the bed, allowing it to comfortably rest. Brezdan, not yet done stays, by its side, pulling up a chair) Brezdan: Please be okay... (Deino, seemingly acknowledges Brezdan's concern with a simple turn of the head, towards his direction perhaps showing its appreciation. Deino, now falls asleep, and almost simultaenously, Brezdan does the same, knowing that his job was done. - 30 minutes later - (The elderly man enters the house, covered in dirt. He has a large smirk written over his face, knowing that now, like Brezdan, he had done his job) Brezdan's mother: Oh, you're back! ???: Yes, how's the Pokemon? Brezdan's mother: Fine, I gave it a potion, it is now recovering the spare room of the house. I'd say by tomorrow it should be perfectly fine to be with the others. (The elderly man, pauses, and ponders to himself) ???: Maybe.... Maybe it would be fine here... Brezdan's mother: What? ???: Today, when I gave the Deino to Brezdan he showed true care, for it. Like a Pokemon trainer would for his own. Brezdan's mother: But... Brezdan's too young to be a trainer, he's still got 2 years before he can become one... ???: Yes, perhaps, but the two share an obvious bond... Despite only seeing them together for a few seconds, I could at least tell that. Maybe, it wouldn't be a bad idea to let them be together... I doubt the other Pokemon will treat him the same anyway, you see, as you could probably tell, this one was different. Brezdan's mother: Yes, it almost seems to be mutated... (The elderly man laughs) ???: Well yes, it is kind of a mutation... Every 1 in 8000 Pokemon in the wild are born with different colours, we call them 'shiny' Pokemon. While they are special to us humans, they seem to be the opposite in the wild. It is my belief that Brezdan should look after the Deino. It will be much happier with him, than with the others... (The mother pauses, taking all of this in, she then smiles) Brezdan's mother: Okay... I'll tell Brezdan tomorrow. He will be over the moon! ???: Indeed he will be. Brezdan's mother: So what are you going to do then? Stay here the night, or leave for NewKey city? You've got a gym to run after all... ???: I'll stay here the night. The other Deino are with my good friend The professor... He'll be sure to look after them. Then I'll head back early in the morning. Brezdan's mother: Okay, whatever you say. (The elderly man heads up stairs, however is stopped by Brezdan's mother) Brezdan's mother: Oh, and before, I forget, I've laid your suits across the floor ready for tomorrow, you don't need to iron them or anything (The elderly man nods, and then proceeds up stairs) - The next morning - (Brezdan is seen waking up on the chair, next to the bed, where he put Deino, however, this bed was now empty. Slightly panicked, Brezdan starts to rush down stairs, calling for the Deino) Brezdan: Deinooo! Dein- (Deino is seen in the kitchen with Brezdan's mother. Noticing who it was, Deino runs towards him, jumping into his arms) Brezdan: Haha!I'm glad you are okay! Mum where's grandpa, I thought he would have wanted to take Deino with him (Brezdan's mother smiles, as she realises the perfect moment to tell him the good news) Brezden's mother: Yes well... He has thought differently. He thinks that you are perfectly capable of taking care of him yourself. (Stunned, Brezdan doesn't respond, and instead looks at the Deino once again) Brezdan: You mean... (Brezdan's mother nods) Brezdan: Yeah! (Brezdan swings the Deino round, realising that his new friend is here to stay. Deino looks equally as happy) Brezdan: I need to show you to Sierra! Brezdan's mother: No wai- (Before she can finish Brezdan has left, slamming the door behind him. Brezdan's mother let's out a small laugh. Outside the house, Brezdan has ran with Deino to Sierra's house. Sierra being his best-friend. Brezdan proceeds to knock three times on the door, waiting for it to be opened from the otherside. A young girl is seen peering from the side.) ???: Hey BreZ! Brezdan: Hey Sierra! You'll never guess what I've got (As Breznan says this Deino can be seen coming out from behind him, slowly, and shyly.) Sierra: Woah, a Pokemon! What's her name? I've never seen this kind before! (As Sierra pets the small Pokemon, Breznan starts to explain the story of last night, and the events that lead to the Pokemon coming into his possession. She is visually jealous.) Sierra: It's unfair that you get a Pokemon, my dad says that I'm not allowed one until I'm 10. (Sierra smirks, as if gesturing the playful manner of the words she spoke, making sure that Breznan didn't think she was actually jealous) Brezman: Yeah well I guess my grandfather just thinks I'm responsible enough for my own Pokemon. When I become old enough, me and Deino will travel the Erbwiki Region and we will challenge the gym leaders! (Breznan pauses to perhaps take in the passion he was about to speak with) Breznan: I am going to be the best Pokemon trainer in the world! Deino: Deino! (As the pair claim their superiority, the scene freezes, a narrator now voices over it, summing up the episode.) Narrator: With Breznan and Deino now fully aquainted, the two set out to become the best team in the region. But how would this plan out after two years? Would Breznan still be as determined as ever to follow in his grandfather's footsteps? Would they have any difficulties in the start of their story? Find out in the next episode! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts